Morlish Veed
Morlish Veed was a male human and Imperial High and Grand Moff, as well as Grand Admiral and one of the foremost leaders of the Fel Empire around 130 ABY. Constantly plotting to become the ruler of the Empire, by 137 ABY, year of the Second Imperial Civil War, he had reached the rank of Lord Regent of the Sith-controlled Empire. After the death of Darth Wyyrlok and the reappearance of Darth Krayt, Veed was removed from his position as Regent. Veed remained Krayt's lead military officer and commanded the assault on the Hidden Jedi Temple and coordinated the defense of Coruscant when it came under assault by the allied forces of the Empire-in-exile and the Galactic Alliance Remnant. Veed was killed during the battle by his former lover, Nyna Calixte. Biography Serving Fel Morlish Veed had originally served onboard the ship Wesk Herf as a soldier and admiral for the Fel Empire. He was regarded as a military genius and even more as an astute politician being the only known member of the Fel Empire to hold the title of Grand Admiral and was a head member of the Moff High Council. He was only second in rank to that of the Emperor, Roan Fel, and harbored a resentment towards him as he sought to gain control over the Imperial throne and become emperor. Veed himself was in love with Moff Nyna Calixte, the Director of Imperial Intelligence who also left her husband, Moff Rulf Yage, for Veed. When Calixte was approached by the One Sith with an offer to conquere the Galactic Alliance, he heard of them and got invovled in their plans. In the same fashion of that of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Krayt, Morlish Veed believed that the galaxy should be united and ruled by a single man but Veed believed himself to be the rightful ruler and not Krayt. Veed served as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces onboard his flagship, the Imperious, during the Sith-Imperial War and successfully commanded the Battle of Caamas which earned him the title of High Moff following his successful victory. Unfortunately however, the remnants of the Alliance Fleet had began escaping and were fleeing under the command of Admiral Gar Stazi. In response, Veed had trusted Dru Valan to prevent the escape of the GA forces but they had managed to escape through a spacer route. After the Massacre on Ossus, Veed would report his final victory over the New Jedi Order to the Emeperor and the Moffs on recently conquered Coruscant which would pave the way for the arrival of One Sith and allow them to slay Emperor Fel (really a decoy) and have Krayt declare himself the new Galactic Emperor. The Sith Empire After the One Sith takeover, Veed had believed for a brief moment that he would ascend to become the new ruler of a united galaxy, not seen before in over a century, but was then taken by surprised when Darth Krayt had declared himself the new emperor and ruler of the Empire. As a senior member of the Imperial hierarchy, the Sith Lord had invited Veed to be the first to swear his allegience to the new emperor and Veed reluctantly agreed and swore his loyalty to Emperor Darth Krayt. While his plan to take the throne had temporarily failed, Moff Calixte had informed Veed that he could still usurp power and claim the Imperial throne for himself for the future. Veed appeared to have been unaware that Roan Fel had actually survived his assassination attempt and that it was a body double that was actually killed instead. Seven years later, word had spread of a Skywalker that survived and Veed had caught word of it. Veed then plotted to capture Cade Skywalker and convince him to join his side. Despite the Morrigan Code having failed and the Sith calling off the search as they captured him, Veed had refused to give up. The Moffs then began to argue on whether or not Skywalker had been captured and whether or not they should re-assert their authority like they did back during the days of the Imperial Remnant but Veed dismissed all of their points. After the meeting, he went to Calixite's apartment and discussed on how they would capture Skywalker. Site Navigation Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Right-Hand Category:Fanatics Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Elderly Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Envious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Harbingers Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs